User talk:Mictlantecuhtli
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nugbane page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pwr905 (Talk) 17:05, January 13, 2010 Notes Please refrain from adding personal comments on the spell/specialization tables and use the talk/discussion page instead. I am admits de-cluttering and simplifying the spell tables removing random notes and keeping statistic and mechanical notes on the tables. Hollowness 18:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Random Encounter By all means you are welcome to (it's pretty self explanatory) for Random Encounters, I wouldn't add it as a category, Category:Locations should be suffice. Worst case scenario, for your first attempt of creating an article is if it gets stubbed or clean up tagged, and thats not really a bad thing. 15:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Either crop or use one of the companions (Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, etc.). 02:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Heya, busy bee. I would like to give you props for really putting commitment and effort into the random encounter articles (and they are looking great). This is something I believe most people have over looked on this wiki and it is about time someone added this very viable needed information. Just wanted to make sure you know that you are recognized for your work :) 15:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, my character summary on my user page? Its not really a template but you can use it if you like, I don't mind, I didn't even put too much into it :P. And np, you are right, sometimes it takes a while to get the groove going and after a few edits you start to feel like its making sense or in my case having method to my madness. 15:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to get ahold of you, I'm the person who did extensive research on the randoms and built the rare item page, i use an xbox360 tough and i'd like to investigate some things with your help. leslie@theburnlounge.com Character Summary Actually, I noticed the other day, looks good. :D 10:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Creature Abilities I noticed you added a creature ability. This is something I am actually undertaking some time next week, I am getting a direct feed from the toolset from Tierrie, and since I did all the other talents and abilities will keep to the theme, so this article maybe changed when I go through them. You may want to refrain from adding any more just cause it may clash with this project. 17:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also I recently have updated the template and need to go through every transformer for adjustments. 17:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal unless you start adding any more, I am thinking about making a template for creature abilities, to separate them from abilities the player can use, to avoid confusion for later on and to vary the different mechanics. I just thought I should drop you a line. You can alway s have empty links (red dead end links), if you want to reference the spells and abilities, so you don't have to worry about that sort of thing. :) 17:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Rare Items I saw that you're looking for the location of Nugbane and Dead Metal Bucket. Try pickpocketing the Mines Commander in the Orzammar Commons for Nugbane. Dead Metal Bucket does not exist in game. -- 20:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I got the info from the toolset. The other two characters that references Nugbane is orz230cr_carta_xbow_dagger.utc and orz230cr_jarvia_thug_2.utc. According to the toolkit, the Nugbane are not droppable nor stealable from either of them. I just double checked the area and stage. The Mines Commander is the most forefront of the 4 dwarves guarding the entrance to the mines right? If this is the guy you've been pick pocketing from, then I don't know why its not showing up. -- 23:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a closer look at the code and the only difference I could tell between the Mines Commander and the other stealing targets that drop items is this - the Mines Commander had the slot set to "Main" whereas everyone else has it set to "Not Equipped". I don't know if this makes any difference at all, but I could not find any other difference. One possibility I explored but did not take very far is this - modify your game with the Toolset so that the loot table is set to "Not Equipped". Save the data. Load the game. And try to steal from him again. ::I tried it once or twice but did not get the Nugbane. I might have not properly overwritten the games Mines Commander with my own modified Mines Commander so you might want to try it as well. Good luck in your search. -- 00:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I got the Nugbane this morning. I don't know if its because my changes were finally kicking in or if it was because I was using a new character. I stole it using a character that had never visited Orzammar, is level 16, 2 tiers into stealing. The previous attempts were made with a character that had finished A Paragon of Her Kind. I double checked my Toolset and purged my modules and packages directory after I stole it. I reloaded a game prior to stealing it and managed to steal it again. Your mileage may vary. -- 22:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would make some sense. That the creatures are generated from the Toolset when you visit them for the first time. Once they have been loaded they stay in the world with any changes made to them - killed, stolen from, conversation. This is just a theory, but its a sound one. -- 22:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did that, and because I wasn't sure how it worked, I also exported the resources. I assume that the the files under modules and packages overrides the default settings (\BioWare\Dragon Age\packages\core\override\toolsetexport) -- 05:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I deleted the modules and packages and reloaded Orzammar - I can no longer steal Nugbane from the Warden Commander. So I am guessing the overrides are the key to this. -- 07:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I already spent more time than I wanted on this. But I will answer your last few questions. :::::::Which type of export did you use for instance? Full? I initially did a full export, realized it would take too long, so I canceled it. Then did a export with dependencies. That took long too so I also canceled that and then I finally did an export with no dependencies. I did not clean my folders between these exports. :::::::Also on your game had any of the saved games for that character visited Orzammar, or was it a completely fresh visit for the character? My character was saved in Orzammar, it was her first visit and she had not left. When I entered, I went straight to the Mines Commander. I was curious to see if I could pickpocket him. She's not trained in stealing so I allocated two points into stealing and tried to steal from him. The first few times I got generic loot. After I did the export I got the Nugbane. In every case I did not save the game - I did not want stealing on my main char. I did however, take a screenshot of the Nugbane in inventory. It did not occur to me to actually equip it. :::::::Were you able to find Dwarven Defender in the toolset at all? ''I have not looked. Between friends, work and coding, I think I clocked 2 hours of DAO time last week. I didn't want to spend it finding bugs for the game.'' :::::::I hope that the information has been of some use to you. I suggest trying the export without dependencies after you have created a local copy of the file and then exported it. That's my best guess. -- 19:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Congratulations! I am glad you found it! As if Nugs needed more predators! -- 00:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) apologies My apologies for changing the indentation on your comment on my talk page. I added a pair of colons, per standard wiki talk page style, so that the flow of the thread would remain clear. Please change it back if I inadvertently altered your intent. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Icons Its been an on going thing, ie. check Ostagar, Return to Ostagar, Lothering, etc, I have been doing this for a bit. I update zone items adding or putting it in that format, (currently I have no rhyme nor rhythm just as I see it or as I go). The template is easy, as long as the item exists and there isn't something wrong with the page of that item. Hollowness' Playground - Is the base of my templates, if you wanna see what I work with. Just please don't edit my templates themselves. Here is the template if you want to use it for your pages. , several found in the area. , Text about item here Hope this helps. 15:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Because codextransformers do not have icons nor the requirements for my template to work I just talked to Zoev about it here. I am crutching this (look below) and making a list of were I put them so I can replace them later, when we get it sorted out. Codex Entry: A Very Chewed and Moist Book (Codex: Books & Songs) Codex Link Here I wouldn't add them unless, when we do sort this out, you will go back and fix everything, like I am. 16:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE Codex work with iconmini template :) 18:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project World Map Quest/Encounter Standardization After I finish with adding all merchant inventories (2 more left). I am going to doing some samples of new Locations pages with info boxes, page layouts etc (as ask from me by the admins). Then figure out how locations are going to be on the wiki, check Forum:Locations: Icons, infoboxes and stuff, it is still in conception stages but Locations look like they are getting and over haul. I don't think your random encounter pages will be much effected so go one as usual but for World map locations and sub-locations you might want to hold off, so of the admins are thinking about having less to no sub-locations for locations. Once all the details are nailed down and admin approved I can tell you more. Keep an eye out on Forum:Locations: Icons, infoboxes and stuff for details and progression and if you like put down your input so the admins can see what your thinking. 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Two quick questions about the character (1) I gather you are soloing (soloed) the game with him, right? He is somewhat of a middle ground between tank and damage-dealer. (2) You really like that Wolf-Killer longbow, huh? :) While I agree it's probably the best early-game bow (unless your name is Leliana, that is :)), I fail to see any practical value to it mid-game+. Both Mage's Eye and Falon'Din's Reach are much better options, not to speak of Far Song. The only plausible explanation I can come up with is you are soloing the game, indeed, and your T/R is going pure strength build, with no investment in dexterity. Then using it will make sense due to significantly lower dex requirement. Please solve the mystery! :) IN 12:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : Wolf-Killer is hands down better versus it's intended targets than Falon, Mage's, or Far Song(maybe not undead, but animals/beasts yes). As a warrior with no archery training/gear you're not going to be critting all that often, so the crit damage is pointless and it boils down to straight damage. There is simply no way to deal more damage against beasts with any of those bows you mentioned once you remove crits from the scenario, as Wolf-Killer's damage increases with dex also and it has the +8/+4 bonus damage which Far Song, etc simply cannot compete with in straight damage. You're basically comparing 11.60 damage to 16.40/12.40, and I have only ever heard rapid aim is not implemented if it is I could see Far Song being better until you throw on Armsman's Tensioner with Wolf-Killer. Mictlantecuhtli 13:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That's right, but how many beasts/animals do you have in this game? I also tend to use longbows with my T/R tanks (mainly for generating threat with auto-hitting Scattershot - see my Tanking: An Alternative Approach), and I naturally want the highest damage output possible off those normal hits to generate as much threat as possible, but I tend to prefer universally stronger Falon'Din's Reach/Far Song to (very) situationally stronger Wolf-Killer. In other words, it seems a much more reasonable option to deal 11.6 base damage consistently, than 8.4 consistently, with an option of dealing 12.4/16.4 once in a while. That said, your simple math convinced me to put Wolf-Killer 'on switch' in certain areas :) Hell, I'll mention it as a viable third option in the guide. IN 13:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : Wolves, spiders, bronto, mabari, deep stalkers, werewolves, wild sylvans, and bears. Actually quite a few but they are spread out and intermingled with other enemies. I wouldn't use Wolf-Killer exclusively by any means and since there are no "Undead" only demons Imperium Crossbow might actually be better for Redcliffe very early in the game(Redcliffe is your first stop). Mictlantecuhtli 13:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Quinctilius Varus, where are my legions?' - Augustus Well, you know what I refer to, don't you? A link to Ferret A. Baudoin discussing Aura of Pain being bugged. IN 05:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Your note to Vulnerability Hex I'm currently cleaning up/adding mechanics info to all spells/talents articles. Any reason you've mentioned -75% resistances in your note? I mean, you are aware the absolute minimum is -100%, right? If so, what is a purpose of this note? Just a debuff % calculation example? I think these things are pretty easy to calculate: the formula is transparent enough. IN 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. In other words: to nullify maximum elemental resistance (+75%), one needs 150 SP. All right, it might be a useful note for those who don't like math :) IN 17:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Very well, I'll leave the note intact when I get to Entropy spells, save adding 'maximum elemental resistance' in parentheses to clarify things a little bit. Update: I see you've already added a similar note in parentheses, so everything will be left unchanged :) IN 18:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Item Tier Bug & Warden's Keep Hi! I just read your latest addition on the Item Tier Bug section on the Exploits page. Since to my memory the item scaling in merchants inventories was already happening before I installed Warden's Keep and testing has shown that the exploit works even when Warden's Keep is deactivated, I wanted to ask you, if you are sure about Warden's Keep being responsible? May I invite you to comment on my entry on the Exploits talk page about this? Cheers --M.harmless (talk) 19:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I have to say i also get some nice words(NOT) from this max21...i guess he need learn how to respond to normal users. He act like he own this site..at least try. I lost all interest adding anything more on these sites after his feedback.....maybe he should use time fix the site instead of focus on act cooky to other users. peace (power to the user's) then i mean all users.and keep it clean and nice.. i guess he is only 21..so we can hope he learn by time...but its sad he not see this NOT how you treat(answer) other user's that try their best. i guess we are NOT all perfect as him,so give him some time,maybe he grow up...but i have to say if my son(17)start talk back as him I pretty clear would tell him to grow up and start be more polite.. Truce After thinking about it, I have retracted my statements for the sake of peace keeping and the wiki. I hope you do the same. 06:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Link to categories by placing a colon at the beginning: Category:Browse → Category:Browse. 17:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Revocation Hi! Haven't seen you around since the good days of missing Nugbanes. Glad to see you found the items. I wanted to bring Administrator Revocation: Max21 to your attention as I heard you have had some experience working with him in the past. Please drop a note and let us know what your experience was like. Cheers! -- 17:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Recreating items in a Toolset Hey, I just wanted you to know that I removed the section in Final Reason where you mentioned that the item can be recreated in the toolset. Generally speaking, I'd like to stay away from "bypassing" authentication mechanism that BioWare put in place. This includes recreating an item to the specs and then putting that in game. Its don't see it as strictly illegal, but its definitely a gray area that's arguable either way. -- 07:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Please leave the ornamental sword's bonus on + - 1 damage,that's the real bonus. I got the sword too,but that's + - 1 damage not -1 dmg.The +- is an items specific bonus i think. (Sorry for my bad english,im hungarian) Thanks! Howdy. First, let me say that I may very well be totally in the wrong regarding my edit to A Paragon of Her Kind as to Dwarf Noble alignment. That said, with my one and only Dwarf Noble thus far, upon entering the royal palace and attempting to speak with Baelon's representative, there just wasn't one there at all. On my recent City Elf play through, he was there, though I once again chose Harrowmont. This isn't to say that there may not have been some other way to side with Baelon, but I'm 90% sure that, in fact, the Dwarf Noble cannot initially choose to side with Baelon. So...if my edit was in error, so be it, and I will not pursue the subject further either, but can you at least tell me how a Dwarf Noble starts the first quest for Baelon? P.S. Sorry if my spelling is off, I really can't remember how to spell Baelon.--Chuckmoney (talk) 06:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mic! (Heh, I'm sure they don't abbreviate deity names that way in Nahuatl, but whatcha gonna do ;)) Long time, no see :) I wasn't around for a long time, too (since mid-April last year), but since DAO2 comes out, it seems we both are back :) IN (talk) 20:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Elven underwear As much as I am a fan of elven women in underwear, I'm not sure we absolutely need to document the color of every elven underwear on this wiki. I mean, there's being thorough and then there's being pervy thorough. Plus, there's no toolset for DA2. I heard that the old one might work, but I haven't tried messing with it yet. -- 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just went through the context which you are talking about and I agree with you: that doesn't seem like a trivia. As you said, BioWare just probably recycled underclothes. That's about as notable as saying "in DA, everyone wore the same underwear and never changed them. Also no one ever did laundry". -- 20:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) blood magic nerfed, chains of the vaarad Hey, when you changed Monolith's Heart, you left "I couldn't find any other mention of the blood magic ability being nerfed except one changed article". You can find it "here", under the Balance section, point 13. The exact sentence is: "Items that improve the Blood Magic cost ratio now provide 0.25 mana per point of health instead of 1 mana." I also think you misunderstood the note on Chains of the Vaarad: a mage starts withe 10 points in strength, to equip Chains of the Vaarad they must invest 17 attribute points in strength so that they meet the requirements. The armor gives a health bonus of +44. If the mage instead invest these 17 attributes in constitution he/she gains 5*17=85 health (5 health for each point of constitution). The difference between investing in strength and equipping Chains of the Vaarad and investing into constitution is thus 41 health.--Schrödingercat (talk) 15:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki:Project World Map Quest/Encounter Standardization Hi Mictlantecuhtli! I'm not sure if you still come here, but I've noticed you linked your project from the projects page. I think, even if you're the only one who's working on it, you should add move the content to the "Dragon Age Wiki" namespace, unless you do not want it to be a community effort but rather a progress report for yourself. In that case, I think it'd be more appropriate to not link it on the project list since it would defeat the purpose of the list on the project page being a community effort. --'D.' (talk · ) 02:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Moving pages Regarding your recent edit on Vanguard plate armor set, it is preferrable to move the page rather than copy/pasting in order to keep the article history—unless something was preventing you to do this (in that case, please leave a message to me or another admin). I'll be doing an article history merge when I can. 06:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't done serious editing in awhile, I have forgotten how to move pages. I marked the rest of the pages with the move tag however. I won't be online from my house today as I am taking a birthday vacation. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::(Moving the discussion here, as I prefer to keep it in one place) ::Click on "Edit > Rename". 14:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I am moving them before I leave. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I just realized you're moving pages for individual item rather than the armor set. I suspect they are exactly with this capitalization (e.g., "Vanguard Plate Armor"); they should stick to their in-game name per DA:NAME. 14:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on my profile. Gnomes are excellent too! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC)